Mundy Steals King Bob's Sceptre and Gets Grounded
Mundy Steals King Bob's Sceptre and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on February 28th 2019 Cast Eric as Mundy, King Bob and one of King Bob's guards Paul as one of King Bob's guards and Eric Foster Joey as one of King Bob's guards and Jordan Brian as one of King Bob's guards and Scribe Kid Kayla as Cornchip Girl Steven as Jerome Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to steal King Bob's sceptre, because it's mine. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Mundy went off to the Jungle Gym to find King Bob, and then he reached King Bob's Jungle Gym. He climbed up the Jungle Gym and he reached the top, and he confronted King Bob. Mundy: Hey, King Bob! King Bob was angry. King Bob: What?! The impertinence! Clyde, what do you want for me now?! Mundy: I'm going to steal your sceptre! King Bob: Hey! Don't you dare do that! The impudence! If you dare touch my sceptre, I'm going to call my guards to send you to the dodgeball wall! Mundy stepped towards King Bob. Mundy: I have the right to steal your sceptre! Hahahaha! Mundy snatched King Bob's hockey stick from King Bob's hand, and he ran off with it. King Bob got off his throne, and he got very angry. King Bob: Hey! That's my sceptre! Come back here with my sceptre! Get back here with it right now! You're in big trouble! Guards, get over here right now! Some of King Bob's guards came. Subject 1: What is it, sire? King Bob: That pest Mundy stole my sceptre! Subject 2: Oh no! This is terrible! Subject 3: Mundy's going to be in big trouble! King Bob: Guards, catch Mundy and reclaim my sceptre and bring it back to me! Subjects: Yes, sire! Meanwhile, Mundy was walking off with King Bob's hockey stick. Mundy: Hahahahahaha! I can use King Bob's sceptre to play hockey with my friends. King Bob will never see his sceptre again. The sceptre will be mine, and I'll be King Mundy! Or should I say King Conrad! Jordan and Jerome saw Mundy taking King Bob's hockey stick, and they were horrified. Jordan: Oh no! That pest Mundy is stealing King Bob's sceptre! Jerome: This is terrible! We must stop him! Let's call for Foster! Jordan: Good idea, Jerome! Let's go! Mundy kept on running along. Mundy: I'm going to sneak somewhere to hide in the woods, so no one can find me! Hahahahahahahahaha! Mundy went past Cornchip Girl, and Cornchip Girl was surprised. Cornchip Girl: Oh no! Cornchip Girl called to Mundy. Cornchip Girl: Hey! King Bob wants his sceptre back. Give it back to him now. It's not nice to steal stuff from anyone. But Mundy didn't hear Cornchip Girl, and he was still being too cocky. Mundy: Hahaha! I'm also to the woodland area now! Then suddenly, Eric Foster came behind Mundy and caught him. Eric Foster: Gotcha, you sceptre-stealing rogue! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: Ha! We caught you, sceptre thief! Jerome: Now, we're taking you to see King Bob and order you to bring his sceptre back to King Bob where it belongs! Come with us right now! Mundy did as he was told, and he followed Eric, Jordan and Jerome on the way back to the Jungle Gym. Then Mundy followed Eric, Jordan and Jerome up to the Jungle Gym. Then Eric, Jordan and Jerome came up to King Bob. Scribe Kid was next to King Bob's throne. Jordan: Sire, guess what? King Bob: What? Jordan: We caught Mundy from stealing your sceptre! Jerome: And with a help from Foster! King Bob: Good job, Eric Foster! Thanks for capturing that thief! (to Mundy) Now, Mundy! Give me back to my sceptre right now! Mundy: Yes, King Bob. Mundy did as he was told, and he gave King Bob's hockey stick back to King Bob. King Bob: Now let that be a lesson to you! Do not steal my sceptre! It's against the law of the playground! Understand? Now remember my exact words. Do... not... steal... King... Bob's... Sceptre, understand? Mundy: Yes, King Bob. King Bob called to Scribe Kid. King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. Scribe Kid wrote something down on his notepad of what Mundy did. King Bob continued scolding Mundy. King Bob: As punishment for stealing my sceptre, I hereby sentenced you to the dodgeball wall so Foster will come and get Miss Finster to collect you and take you to Principal Prickly's office! Foster, take him to the dodgeball wall! Eric Foster: With pleasure! Eric glared to Mundy. Eric Foster: Come with me, Mundy! You're going to the dodgeball wall! Mundy did as he was told, and he followed Eric down the ladder, and then he followed him to the dodgeball wall. Then Eric placed Mundy on the dodgeball wall. Eric: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for me to bring Miss Finster to you! This is what you get for breaking the law by stealing King Bob's sceptre! Then Eric left Mundy at the dodgeball wall. Mundy: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Eric brings Miss Finster to see me. Then Eric walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Eric? What happened? Eric: Mundy stole King Bob's sceptre! That's very naughty! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Eric: I left him at the dodgeball wall! Follow me! Then Eric took Miss Finster to see Mundy. Eric: Here he is, give that Mundy a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Eric! I'll deal with him! Eric: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Eric left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Mundy. Miss Finster: Mundy, how dare you steal King Bob's sceptre?! You know that stealing is the wrong choice! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Eric Foster! Why? Because Mundy stole King Bob's sceptre! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Mundy. Principal Prickly: Mundy, I'm very disappointed in you for stealing King Bob's sceptre. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever steal King Bob's sceptre! You see stealing King Bob's sceptre undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know that stealing is the wrong choice! That's it, you're suspended for 20 days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Mundy, how dare you steal King Bob's sceptre? You know that stealing is the wrong choice. Mundy's mum: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 20 days! Mundy's dad: This means no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! And also, you will eat fruits and vegetables for the rest of 20 days! Mundy's mum: Go to your room now! Mundy went up to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff